This invention relates to protective devices for a wearer's wrists, and particularly relates to flexible, resilient devices for protecting a mechanic's wrists.
A mechanic engaged in repair and maintenance work typically will be required to reach into engine compartments and the like, with hand-held tools. He must often manipulate his tools under confined space conditions and sometimes in hard-to-reach and hard-to-see areas. During such work the mechanic's wrist area is susceptible to collision with hard blunt metal surfaces as well as sharp edges, resulting in abrasions, cuts and bruises. There is also a hazard of burns to the wrist area caused by contact with hot engine surfaces, hot fluids or corrosive liquids. Work gloves protect the user's hand and knuckles but will not suffice to prevent harm to the mechanic's wrist region and the accompanying pain, annoyance and loss of productivity.